


Darkness

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Dean, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was written after the end of Series 3 when Dean had been taken to hell.  Sam goes into hell to rescue his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



The darkness swirls around him, thick and stifling like molasses. He slowly edges forward, keeping his hand on the stone wall, ensuring he doesn't lose the only anchor he has. He calls out his brother's name, only for his voice to be swallowed fading away into the darkness.

He knows his brother is here, has given up much for the knowledge. He breathes a sigh of relief as the darkness breaks in front of him and he finds he's standing in a large furnished chamber. He cries out involuntary as he spots the figure lying on the bed. Finally, after months of searching he's found his brother. He lets go of the wall and moves toward the bed. The figure doesn't stir until he sits down on the bed. Then he rolls toward him and opens his eyes, looks up at him.

He gasps in shock at the black eyes, the darkness staring back at him. He starts to stand but is stopped as his wrist is caught in a bruising grip. He's stronger than his brother but not here and for the first time in his life he's frightened of the other.

Dean smiles up at him. "Hello Sammy…"


End file.
